Curtains
by Moon Lovers Lover
Summary: "Ugly, ugly, super fugly, and don't even get me started on those," Moo said, arms crossed. The grid of packaged curtains hanging on the wall in front of them said nothing to Moo's criticisms. - Ji Mong peered over his shoulder and gave him a sideways look. "Really? I actually kind of like those."


"Ugly, ugly, _super_ fugly, and don't even get me started on _those_ ," Moo said, arms crossed. The grid of packaged curtains hanging on the wall in front of them said nothing to Moo's criticisms.

Ji Mong peered over his shoulder and gave him a sideways look. "Really? I actually kind of like those."

"They are ridiculously kitschy."

"Look, at this point, we're just going to have to get some mildly ugly curtains and call it a day," Ji Mong said, yawning. "We've been out all day, and we spent an _hour_ getting exactly the right kind of blender. I didn't even know that so many types existed."

"Blenders are important," Moo said in mock defensiveness.

"Come on. Just pick something, and then let's go home."

At the mention of home, Moo smiled. "Alright. Fine. Gray floral, or velvety dark red?"

Without even a pause for thought Ji Mong said, "Red," then picked up their overflowing shopping basket and began to leave.

Rolling his eyes, Moo took the red ones and followed Ji Mong to the checkout. "You know," he said, "Curtains can make or break the look of a room."

"Hey, I was the one who said we should get blinds," Ji Mong said, with a shrug ignoring the monotonal beeping of the cashier's scanner. "And yes," he said, holding up a hand before Moo said anything, "You said they wouldn't fit with the aesthetic of the place, but really, does it matter that much?"

Moo frowned. "Of course it does. Why, doesn't it matter to you?"

"Not that much, to be honest," Ji Mong said, running his credit card through the machine.

Frowning, Moo wordlessly picked up two bags, leaving Ji Mong the other two as they made their way down to their parking spot. Ji Mong gave him an odd look as he caught up, but didn't say much until they were well underway back to the new apartment. "Do you want to go to a restaurant, or at home?" he asked, tapping on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light.

"I don't want to cook."

"As _if_ you cook."

"Saying 'I don't want to help you cook' sounds too much like I'm trying to pick a fight. Just get takeout or something. Something European," Moo said, looking down at his phone.

"Pizza?" Ji Mong suggested. "Or I could call that French place?"

"You decide," Moo said dismissively, eyes still fixed on his phone.

Ji Mong shrugged, casting an odd look at Moo. "Okay, pizza it is, then." Pulling into the parking garage in silence, Ji Mong looked over at Moo again. "Are you mad?" he ventured.

Moo looked at him dryly. "A little annoyed, yes."

"Oh-ka-ay," stretched Ji Mong as he reversed into their parking spot and killed the engine. "About what?"

Sighing a little, Moo shrugged. "I'm overreacting a little, I know," he said quietly, "But after the fiasco with my family, I just kind of wanted everything to be perfect. The apartment, the first day, the food, the curtains… Everything."

"I see…"

Moo sighed again, laying a hand on Ji Mong's shoulder. "Look, it took me a while, but my dad can be a real asshole. When the world doesn't fit what he wants it to be…" he trailed off. "Well yeah. I was his golden child, and when I went and found a non-chaebol, then went to America to marry _him_ …" again, he didn't finish, wincing. "I cut him off, and he disowned me, Ji Mong. I'm done with 'The Wang Family'. I didn't expect him to start freaking out on us. I'm sorry. But…" Moo waved a hand. "It's not about that. It's… Well, kind of is, but living in my brother's spare bedroom and job hunting wasn't great either."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to So and Soo, but you know, it was a bit… Ehh. It kinda sucked," Ji Mong finished. "We could hear them having sex constantly, and Soo is a sweetheart, but she can't cook."

"Yeah, but, that's not it. Getting this apartment, your new job, _my_ new job – after all that, I wanted everything to _fit_. It wasn't really _about_ the curtains. It was more like… Wanting everything to be in place, so that we could have a good, normal life. That after everything, things could be exactly right." Moo lay a hand over Ji Mong's on his shoulder. "We've both worked hard. I just wanted for things to work out, for us to have a home…" He let out a slightly frustrated breath. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"You're making sense," Ji Mong assured him. "Don't worry. I get it. Just, for me, it's more that I got an apartment _with you_ , I'm going to eat dinner in _our_ apartment, _with you_ – just things like that feel like a victory."

"You're right," Moo said, shaking his head, smiling a little. "Let's just go home."

They took the elevator up to their floor as Moo ordered their pizzas over the phone.

"Yes. Mushrooms. I said, Mushrooms. No not _anchovies_ , _mushrooms_. Yes, thank you." He looked exasperatedly up at Ji Mong. "How do you get anchovies and mushrooms mixed up?"

Ji Mong made a face. "I think the real question is, 'why would anyone want to have _either_ on their pizza?'" He took all the shopping bags as Moo began to explain Ji Mong's order. They reached the door and he elbowed Moo. "Keys in my pocket," he said.

Moo nodded, fishing them out, still exasperatedly explaining that 'double cheese' did not, in fact mean 'no cheese'. Finally hanging up, he unlocked the door, and froze.

Baek Ah also froze, Jung hiding behind him. So poked his head out from behind the counter with a curse, and Eun panickedly tripped on nothing, pulling down a massive banner that said 'HOUSEWARMING PARTY' on it.

In the doorway, Moo and Ji Mong exchanged glances. From behind the door, Soo poked her head out sheepishly. "Welcome home?" she tried.

The festively sparkling kazoo in Baek Ah's mouth let out a strangled squeak, unfolding itself halfway.


End file.
